Gundam And Magic
by secret agent kitkat
Summary: what happens when heero, duo, and a lot of surprises go to hogwarts? R&R this is my first REAL fis please R


This fic is a cross of Harry Potter and Gundam Wing. I have a dedication and that person knows who they are so thanks. I'm in school right know so I might not be updating very often at all. People that read my fics know that already though

I don't own Harry potter and I don't own Gundam Wing and if I did I'd be rich and own Draco .

Also the character's houses are a little different so nobody complain about that okay'

And nowMe, The all important I'm not really important but I would like to think I am roseash bring to you...

Chapter 1!

"HEE-CHAN!!!!!!! Get up your going to be late!" Duo exclaimed, shaking the Japanese boy to wake him

'Huh? Did Duo just wake ME up for class?' "HEE-CHAN!!! Come on! H.W. starts today," The hipper-active nut yelled as he started jumping up N' down on the bed. "and I don't want us to be late."

"Duo, WHY do YOU want to be at school 5 fucking hours early?" Heero asked tiredly glaring at the purple eyed maniac known as Duo Maxwell.

"So we could be first," Duo grinned widely. "to the food"

"Baka Duo." The Japanese man almost laughing as he spoke.

"What?" Duo sniffled, obviously faking. "Hee-chan you don't HAFT to be so mean." Duo finished with a sniffle.

"Its okay, Duo. You should know I was only kidding with you." Duo suddenly found a pair of arms rapt securely around his waist.

"Koi we should be getting ready to get going soon If we want to get on that train." The tiered Herro said with a sigh thinking of possible

"You're right, if we don't hurry we'll miss the snacks. And speaking of food Hee-chan I'm hungry, can you make me something to eat, Please!!!"

"Oi, Ok Duo," Heero knew his lover's stomach. He also knew of his lazyness when it came to something he could get Heero to do

"Yeah! Hee-Chan you're the best!" Duo planted a kiss on Heero's cheek

"I love you Hee-chan! And one of the best things is you're all mine, so the rest of the boys at Hogwarts best not even think of touching you. Mine!" Duo said Clutching the other boy's short before dragging him down for a kiss.

"Duo you get packed, I'll make breakfast kay?" Heero yelled on his way to the kitchen.

"Kay Hee-chan."

At the Train stop .... "Uhh... Hee-chan... Maybe we should ask were the train is." The American cautiously suggested.

"Ok Shinagami, Hn. how bout him?" Heero asked, pointing to a platinum-blond boy with silver eyes and a black cloak with a badge on the side which appeared to be a snake. When he went to ask the boy Duo quickly stepped in front of Heero.

"Can I have your autograph?" the American boy asked. Heero could feel the sweat-drop form next to his head as he watched his lover. He was so busy trying to find a way to tactfully remove the two of them from the situation they were in that he didn't even notice a raven haired boy walk up behind the blonde until he asked what was going on. And then he noticed the scar.) When Duo finely knottiest the raven haired boy his eyes happily glowed and starred walking torts the boy when Herro garbed Duo's braid pulling him down. Suddenly the raven haired boy noticing them stepped up to introduce him self,

"Hello I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy may I help you?"

"No we're ok, I'm Duo Maxwell and this is Heero Yui, But Harry will you sine my autograph book?"

"Sure?" Harry asked scarred, and surprised by Duo

"Duo you're pathetic."

"I know he, he. Hey Harry can you tell us where platform 9 ¾ is, we kind- of haven't been 'hear' before."

"Realy? You two look like you could be graduates." Draco said surprised

"Ow the train, come with us the train will be ready to loading in a few min. See that pillar? right threw there."

"Wha?"

"Just follow us we'll show you, come on Draco." The ravin haired boy said with a sigh

"Hu? Cuming Harry."

"Duo look at that boy there, see him?" Harry had said, pointing to a redheaded boy

"Yah I see him." Duo said confused

"Whach" the two boys had both said to him.

"WHA!" Duo his eyes big and round from just seeing a boy run striate into a pillar and go threw it.

"HARRY WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"It's magic silly." Draco said giggling.

"a Hu?" Duo spat out with confusion

"Just go threw it Duo ok!?" the obviously annoyed Harry said with a sigh

"Draco you grab Heero an I'll grab Duo, then we'll run to the other side. Obviously they don't believe us, plus they only have backpacks to carry. Okay...ready. set. GO!!!"

Suddenly the four boys ran threw the pillar, Herro just as confused as Duo.

"O-myo-korose DO NOT do that again!" "Sure, the train is here you two get on we have to get are stuff see ya on the train."  
  
Harry said just as Draco pulled Harry threw the pillar again, Later when Harry, Draco, Duo and Heero got on the train Heero asked an out of the blue question.

"Um.Hey Harry do they allow gays at Hogwarts?"  
  
"uh...I-I would t-think." Harry said studering

"Okay good then." Heero said scarring everybody even more "uhhh? Oi! Didn't you nodes are... togetherness?"

"Sure we did it's not like we've never seen a gay pair!"

Just then right after Draco had stopped giggling Herro herd footsteps and a girl with sort of Amber curly hair and a boy with red hair entered the room.

"Ow, hi Mione, hi Ron. Duo, Herro, these are friends Hermione, and Ron."

"Hermione, Ron, these are new Friends Duo, and Heero."

"Hi, Harry where've you been we've been looking for you?"

" With Draco, Heero, and Duo, why?" Harry asked confused

"We were afraid you mist the train. That's why" Ron said with a hint of anger and relief in his voice

"We couldn't find you anywhere Harry." Hermione cutted in

"Heero..I'm hungry." Duo said as if it were the end of the world

"You could get so candy of one of the candy carts if that's what you want." Ron suggested

"Yah. Heero can I PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!" Duo wines scarring the hell out of Hermione.

"Sure go ahead Duo." Herro said knowing he didn't have chance at saying no

"WEEEE!!! Thanks Herro."

"Duo I'll come with you." Ron said wanting candy just as bad as Duo did knowing he didn't have a chance of getting past Hermione unless he went with Duo

"Ron if you're going with Duo EXPLAIN what a chocolate frog is before he tries one" Harry said remembering his first one

"What's a chocolate frog?" Heero asked clearly never had one, or for that matter heard of one.

"It's a frog shaped chocolate with a spell on it." Hermione added

"My first one flew right out the window" the giggling Harry cut in.

"Koi, do you want anything?" Duo asked halfway out the door

"Pocky?"

"OKAY!"

"So, Herro is this your 1st year or 7th? You two look a little old for a student."

"Actually it is, but Duo and I haven't been here before we were... Transferred here from... Japan."

"What houses do you think you'll get?" Harry asked curiously

"Well, Duo probably will end up in Hufflepuff, and I think I'll get either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. but Duo somehow always gets us into the same room. He amazes me some times." Heero said with a sigh.

"Heero, how dose Duo get you-two your own room?" Harry asked in a confused tone of voice

"Bribes are headmaster with jellybeans, why?"

"Draco and I have been trying to get are own rooms together forever and you get yours with ease."

"Hay Heero do you think Duo can get Harry and me are own rooms two?" Draco asked hopefully

"Sure why not." Heero said with a rare smile

"Wait a minute how on earth do you bribe someone with jellybeans?" Hermione Spat clearly not believing It could be done

"Duo gives are Sense all the jellybeans he wants if we get are own rooms." was the only reply

"WERE BACK!" a voice came from a large pile of candy

"GOD, Duo how much candy did you two get?" was Harry, and Hermione's reply

"Not all that much only 10 carts full."

"TEN CARTS!" a large yell came from Hermione

"Of course how else could we last the whole trip with out nearly starving?" Duo said as both boys sat down, handing Heero his pocky

"Hermione, this is Duo were talking about if you really want to see a lot of candy you Should of seen him on Halloween and that only lasted him a week." Heero said used to duo's behavior

"A week, how much was it?" Harry asked out of curiosity

"120lbs." Heero surged

"a-a 120lbs!"

"Duo how did you possibly get 120lbs." Draco said in shock

"Secret, Heero no telling or I'll tie you up." Duo said with a Cheshire cat grin

"Sure Duo, no telling."

Later at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore sir I was wandering if Heero and I could have are own rooms maybe And Harry& Draco would like there own rooms too."

"That all depends Mr. Maxwell, how many jellybeans?"

"A lot see." Duo held out a BIG box that said Jelly Belly's.

"I'll see what I could do for you Mr. Maxwell."

"Duo come on you're going to miss the food." Came Heero's voice from another room

"Hn? FOOD!!! I'm hungry Heero!"

"Come on then Duo. The sorting will start in a minute and then we could eat."

"Attention everyone..Let the sorting begin." a teacher's voice began

"Lung, Victoria Gryffindor, Norton, Helena Ravenclaw, Sewyo, Camerin Slytherin, Rumiko, Angel Slytherin, Winner, Quatre Hufflepuff"  
  
What!? Quatre here! Herro screamed in his mined questioning himself if his old friend Quatre could possibly be going to Hogwarts

"Yo Q-man" the obviously overly hipper Duo yelled from across the table welcoming the new addition to Hufflepuff to the table

"Trowa Barton Ravenclaw" Herro even more stunned know than before could almost not contain himself

"Chang, Wufei Ravenclaw"

"Wu what the hell Wufei why are you here?"

"Nice to see you to Heero." Wufei muttered under his breath

"Mr. Yuy please settle down and save the chatting for latter." One of the teachers said from a distance

"Sorry Sir." Herro said quite embearest. Later after the feast Duo had talked Dumbledore into getting Draco, Harry, Herro and himself there own rooms much to Draco's liking

Hi well this is the end of are second chapter and thanks again to all my readers and please review or I'll starve here


End file.
